criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Eduardo Ramirez
Eduardo Ramirez is an officer of the Grimsborough Police Department. Appearance Ramirez is 41-year-old with short black hair covered by his police cap. He has light brown eyes and a moustache above his lips. He wears a dark-blue Grimsborough Police uniform containing pockets on both the sides. There is also a logo of the Grimsborough Police Department on the two sleeves of his shirt. Notable Events of ''Criminal Case '' Ramirez was seen for the first time in The Grim ButcherThe Death of Rosa Wolf(Case #3). In Burned to the Bone (Case #9) Additional Investigation, he help Big Baby and Troy Cassidy to solve their problems with the player. In The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25), Ramirez got frightened and started believing that The Mad Pilgrim's (a painting) ghost had killed Wilhelm Moss. He kept on acting weird and started to believe that there was a ghost in Grimsborough. To calm him down and make him relax, Chief King sent Ramirez on a vacation. Ramirez then returned from his holiday in Case #26. In Dog Eat Dog (Case #31), Ramirez filled in as the player's partner from Chapter 3 up until the end of the Additional Investigation as Jones was incapacitated due to a rigged carrot cupcake he consumed sometime in Chapter 2. In Burying the Hatchet (Case #53), Ramirez was held captive by Keanu Ashokan at the Aloki Settlement. Ramirez started panicking and somehow managed to give a phone call to the team which indicated them to go to the trailer park. The team soon arrived at the Aloki Settlement and there, they saw Keanu holding Ramirez in a headlock and pointing a gun to his head. The team then warned Keanu, who still didn't want to drop the gun since Ramirez wanted to send him to a juvenile offenders' home. However, he didn't kill Ramirez, but just fired a bullet through his hat and fled. He did this so that he could distract the team and run away. The team then approached Ramirez, who was holding Keanu's Grim Gas employee badge which he had ripped off from Keanu's clothes during the struggle. Ramirez played a short but major role in putting an end to The Crimson Order and saving the player's life when the team were finally arresting the secret society's leader, Milton Grimmes. After completing his boasting about how he could declare himself as a dictator and a God, Milton attempted to kill the player with his handgun. Ramirez intervened hitting Milton with his saucepan--mirroring the saving move he demonstrated when the team arrested Tess Goodwin. Few days later after the close of this case, the team threw a farewell party for the player as the player was leaving for Pacific Bay after accepting a promotion to its police force. Ramirez couldn't bear the fact that the player had to leave them all, and thus cried in sorrow a few many times but at last happily and proudly bade goodbye to the player. Personal Life The only fact known about Ramirez is that he gets easily scared at times, and that he has a nephew per Case #6. Another fact known about him is that he goes to the tea parlour everyday and is friends with the owner, Gertrude Piccadilly, per Case #23. And, it is known that Ramirez moved from Mexico to USA when he was 5 years old, as mentioned by himself in Case #44 when he met his idol, Lola Vallez. It is also known that Ramirez is married and has kids, and that he likes to go to Alaska alone once a year for fishing, as claimed by himself in Case #47, when talking to Lola Vallez. Otherwise, not too much is known about him. Gallery Screenshot_100.png|Ramirez in the dark with Jones at the beginning of Case #30. sAaa.png|Ramirez, nervous after hitting Jones with a fry pan in Case #41. asdfghjk.png|Ramirez, mourning over Chief King's death at his funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). WAAAH!.jpg|Ramirez being held captive by Keanu Ashokan in Case #53. RamirezElegant.png|Elegant Sweating.png|Exhausted criminal.png|Shocked Thoughtful Ramirez.png|Wondering Sleepy.png|Tired R.png|Ghost Ramie.png|Removing the Ghost Costume Ramirezwithmagazine.png|Holding a Magazine Scared.png|Frightened Ramirez - Disgusted.png|Disgusted Ramirez - Determined.png|Determined mto.PNG|Furious gggfffdddd.png|Disappointed nnnnnnnnn.png|Embarrassed 22222.png|Serious Immagine677.png|Crying Ramirez crying much.png|Crying 2 Ramirez - Laughing Hysterically.png|Laughing Hysterically 2ui90ur.png|Affectionate Ramirez - On the Phone.png|On the Phone Ramirez - Laughing Silently.png|Laughing Silently Ramirez - Holding a Newspaper.png|Holding the newspaper headlining the Rorschach Reaper. Ramirezcamera.png|Holding a camera in Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). RWTIVB.png|Ramirez, wearing an "I VOTED" badge. fffgggggggg1232.png|Figuring Out Untitled-1.png|Blushing Aaaasssssssssssss.png|The reports needed to access Case #56, sent by Alex, Ramirez and Grace automatically. Asssa.png|The reports which are sent by Jones, Ramirez and Grace if the player doesn't have enough teammates. FEREWELL.png|Ramirez in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. a1.png|Ramirez's "Free Coins" Daily Gift. 1450331_344835525668945_573300345_n.jpg|Happy Halloween 1470281_386486831503814_784908123_n.jpg|Ramirez in Happy Hour The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 1926116_464778273674669_674033513_o.jpg|Valentine's Day HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Criminal Case's 1st Birthday 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Christmas Burger 1 新年快樂.jpg|Christmas Burger 2 ramiroz.PNG|Christmas Coins 525056_175986142553885_687382845_n.jpg|5,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657_269687769850388_1199087355_n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797596_465004730318690_1576040059_n.jpg|Ramirez in Facebook Anniversary Sale RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg| Case Appearances As one of the main characters and an officer of GPD, Ramirez appears in every single case of Grimsborough, except in Case #1 and Case #2. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters